This invention relates to improvements in a battery cooling system in which a battery is cooled by using travel air flow generated with traveling of a vehicle.
In order to cool a battery mounted as a driving power source on, for example, an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a fuel cell powered vehicle (FCV) and the like, it has been proposed to use travel air flow as a cooling medium, generated with traveling of the vehicle.